Bearing assemblies for wheel bearing assemblies are often embodied as tapered-roller-bearing assemblies. Here two cooperating tapered roller bearings are axially preloaded against each other and received on or in a hub. Furthermore, a seal assembly is provided that seals the bearing assembly against an entry of dirt and/or water, and/or against a discharge of lubricant. This seal assembly is usually embodied as a cassette seal and is applied as a complete component on the bearing assembly, in particular on the bearing rings.
Furthermore, the setting of the preload in tapered roller bearings is a relatively complex and also inexact process, wherein it is attempted to set the correct preload by displacing the two inner rings of a tapered roller bearing unit axially towards each other (in the case of a back-to-back bearing arrangement) or axially away from each other (in the case of a face-to-face bearing arrangement). The correct displacement path is determined by a complex measuring of the components and set by shims such that the desired preload arises. The preload is then maintained by tightening a shaft nut with which the entire bearing assembly is fixed to a shaft part.
Since the securing of the nut or the fixing of the inner rings is achieved via a corresponding clamping force, it must be taken into account here in turn that the bearing preload complexly set via shims is influenced by the usually very large clamping force. An exact desired preload can thus only be achieved with difficulty.
It has therefore been proposed, in particular in DE 10 2012 221 297, to dispose at least one of the flanges on the bearing ring such that it is adjustable in the axial direction relative to the bearing ring carrying it, wherein the adjustable flange includes a thread via which its axial position is adjustable.
However, the problem thereby arises that the cassette seal usually used can no longer be used, and must be adapted to the particular circumstance and preload. This is on the one hand expensive and on the other hand requires a very time-consuming installation.